


A Sunny New Year's

by jayreii



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Based on that one scene in Friends in S1, Ficlet, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, So very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayreii/pseuds/jayreii
Summary: An IASIP / Charden NYE ficletDennis is mad he's alone and won't get a kiss for new yearsaka the ending of the nye iasip episode I wish existed





	A Sunny New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea before and just chose these two characters bc they fit it most. so its not rly a shippy thing but here we are. and apparently i’m not allowed to go to sleep until I write it so here it is. basically i was angry there wasn't a nye ep so I quickly wrote this 
> 
> pls let me know if yall like it! ♡

The gang were at the end of their current ‘scheme’. Although it wasn’t really a scheme, they just thought they’d make more money if they did a New Year's Eve party at the bar.

Truth be told, Dennis just wanted this as an excuse to pick up girls for the long term, and to get a New Years Kiss for the short term. As the fact that he hadn’t gotten a kiss on New Years for a few years was really annoying him, because, _that’s just what you do._

It was a around a minute till midnight and Dennis had been rejected by every girl in the bar, so he was stood by the gang, pouting.

“It’s almost midnight and none of these girls want to kiss me? _Me?_ I don’t understand it.”

“Shut up, Dennis. Of course they don’t.” Dee retaliated.

“Yeah, dude. It’s no big deal. None of us will kiss anyone either.” Mac announced.

“No offence guys, but none of you lot would expect to have one.” He rolled his eyes, extremely irritated.

The clock struck 12:00am and the fireworks on the crappy, small TV they got for the occasion went off.

“It’s midnight! Somebody better kiss me!” Dennis complained, agitated. He could not stay in one place and it was getting on the other four’s nerves.

He continued. “If someone doesn’t kiss me right now I’ll lose my shit!”

Charlie, wanting Dennis to shut the hell up, rolled his eyes, grabbed him by the collar, on his tiptoes and quickly pushed his lips against Dennis’ lips.

He vastly pulled back after a second while the rest of the gang, including Dennis, were glaring at him with wide eyes. “There! You can shut up now.” Charlie declared.

Whereas, there was still loud celebration noise coming from the rest of the bar, there was only silence within the gang.

Until Charlie looked around and noticed the lack of vocabulary. “What?” He naïvely questioned.

“Holy shit.” Is what came out of Frank’s mouth after a moment to process.

The rest of the gang were at a loss for words and Dennis had no idea how the fuck to respond. Although in his head the words ‘ _what the fuck_ ’ were on repeat.


End file.
